


vega and altair

by deducingontheroof



Series: MR2 Galaxies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Gay, its just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Often times, it's hard to find your soulmate. Some people go for years and years before skin meets skin and galaxies swirl at the point of contact. It's rarely easy.But sometimes, soulmatesareeasy. Sometimes, just sometimes, you see someone, and you know in your heart that it's meant to be.When Saeko sees Alisa for the first time, she knows.





	vega and altair

Saeko first sees her across a crowded gym, cheering in the other team’s stands.

 

She’s glorious, and Saeko’s immediately enraptured.

 

They don’t speak that day, but it’s far from the last time Saeko sees her.

 

They start speaking somewhere around the third time, and Saeko learns that her name is Alisa.

 

They start sitting together the fifth time, and Saeko learns that her little brother is the Nekoma player with a spike like a whip.

 

They swap contact information the eighth time, and Saeko realizes that they’re friends.

 

It must be the thirteenth time, or maybe the twelfth, when Alisa invites her out for coffee, and Saeko realizes that they could be more.

 

They haven’t touched, not once, but Saeko can’t deny that Alisa’s the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.

 

-

 

Saeko spots Alisa immediately, silver locks cascading down shoulders and steam swirling in front of emerald eyes.

 

Her face lights up when she makes eye contact with Saeko, who tries her hardest not to blush as she casually saunters over, sliding into the chair across from Alisa.

 

“Hey,” she greets nonchalantly.

 

“Hello, Saeko-san!” Alisa says in return, smiling brightly. “I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for you, but I was early!”

 

“Nah, I don’t mind at all,” Saeko assures, grabbing the mug in front of her and breathing in, reveling in the rich chocolate-y smell. “How’d you know that I’m a cocoa kind of girl?”

 

“I know you.” Alisa grins, her eyes twinkling. “You act tough, but you have a soft side that you don’t show to just anyone.”

 

Saeko doesn’t even bother to fight the blush this time, as she knows that she’d be doomed to fail. She knows that Alisa’s right; no one knows her as well as Alisa does, except maybe Ryuu and Yuu.

 

It’s only been a few months, but Saeko’s already falling in love.

 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Alisa asks, with a hint of mischief in her voice. She totally knows that Saeko’s blushing because of her, and she’s loving it.

 

Saeko can do that too. She practically invented mischief.

 

“You,” she tells honestly, and barely suppresses a giggle as Alisa flushes dark red, sputtering at Saeko’s forward statement.

 

“Saeko-san, you’re dangerous,” Alisa manages to say once she’s recovered. “I might just fall for you.”

 

“Maybe,” Saeko shrugs, “but that means you’re dangerous, too.”

 

The cutest, cheekiest little smirk spreads across Alisa’s face, somehow managing to be innocent and devious at the same time.

 

“Would you like to go for a walk with me, Saeko-san?” Alisa invites, and Saeko grins, throwing the rest of her cocoa back in one scorching gulp.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

-

 

They walk side by side along the path, not in a hurry. The stars are out, and the park is awash with glittering silver light, and they have all the time in the world.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful out here?” Alisa sighs, “I love the way the park looks in the moonlight.”

 

“Yeah,” Saeko agrees, looking at Alisa with a fond smile. “It really is beautiful.”

 

She bites her lip before casually reaching for Alisa’s hand, interlacing long, gloved fingers with her own. Alisa doesn’t acknowledge this, but Saeko doesn’t miss the tiny smile that flashes across her face.

 

“Have you heard the story of Tanabata?” Alisa asks suddenly, looking at the sky. “Look, I can see Vega and Altair.”

 

Of course Saeko’s heard the story, probably dozens of times by now. But one look at the genuine excitement in Alisa’s eyes is enough to make her melt.

 

“I haven’t,” she says, tugging on Alisa’s hand and leading the taller girl over to a cool patch of grass, flopping onto her back and pointing randomly into the sky as Alisa gracefully lies next to her. “Is that them?”

 

“Over there,” Alisa corrects gently, guiding Saeko’s hand until she’s pointing to the right stars. “Those two stars represent the tale of Orihime and Hikoboshi, the fated lovers.”

 

“Fated, huh? Were they soulmates?”

 

“It’s hard to say,” Alisa admits, “They are traditionally depicted without the galaxies, but I don’t believe a bond as strong as theirs could have been anything but destiny.”

 

“Destiny…” Saeko trails off, staring at the sky and thinking of her own destiny. Wherever her soulmate is, Saeko just hopes that she’s happy, and that they’ll meet soon.

 

Snapping herself out of it, Saeko rolls onto her side, her stare moving from the sky to the universe within Alisa’s eyes. “So what happened to them?”

 

“They were torn apart. They had fallen too deeply and too quickly,” Alisa tells, her tone somber. “They started to neglect their duties, and they were forbidden from seeing each other again.”

 

“Aww, what?!” Saeko demands, half forgetting that she knows how this story ends. “That’s bullshit!”

 

Alisa laughs softly, a melody chiming in Saeko’s ears. “It is. But the magpies felt bad for them, loving so passionately from so far away. They built a bridge over the river, and once a year, on Tanabata, Orihime and Hikoboshi can be together.”

 

“Once a year?” Saeko repeats, “Man, that must be awful! I mean, I’d straight up punch anyone who tried to keep us apart for a whole year.”

 

“You’re so forward, Saeko-san,” Alisa teases gently, taking her hand again. “You should take me to dinner before you promise to spend forever with me.”

 

“I’ll take you to my place,” Saeko blurts without thinking, internally kicking herself even as the words leave her mouth. Alisa raises a playful eyebrow, and Saeko hastens to correct herself. “For dinner! I live near here, and I’ll cook you dinner!”

 

Alisa laughs again, standing up and offering Saeko a hand. “I’d love that.”

 

-

 

“Make yourself at home!!” Saeko tells with a grin, kicking her shoes off and hunting down the basket of spare slippers. Thank fuck she’d made Ryuu wash them.

 

“You have a lovely apartment, Saeko-san,” Alisa compliments, looking around in apparent awe at the floor-to-ceiling windows Saeko had lucked into getting for an absurdly low price.

 

“Aww, thanks!” she says, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “I like the way the place looks in the morning, with all the light coming in.”

 

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Alisa responds, her voice playful but sincere. “Where should I put my jacket?”

 

“Wherever.” Saeko shrugs, gesturing vaguely towards the couch. “The closet’s full of volleyball shit.”

 

Alisa giggles, shrugging off her jacket and draping it delicately over the couch. “I know what that’s like. Lyovochka only just started playing volleyball, but I can’t take two steps without finding a ball or some shoes!”

 

Alisa’s gloves and scarf follow her jacket, and Saeko can’t help but stare at long, elegant fingers and soft hands.

 

Part of her wishes that Alisa would touch her, but another part is terrified that they’ll touch, and nothing will happen.

 

She’s falling in love with Alisa, and she doesn’t know what she’ll do if skin meets skin and no galaxies appear.

 

“Right!! I should start cooking!” Saeko declares loudly, clapping her hands together and snapping herself out of it. “What do you want? I can cook, like, anything, so long as it’s not too complicated.”

 

She turns to go into the kitchen, but she’s stopped by a gentle tug on her sleeve.

 

“Saeko-san,” Alisa whispers, far too close to Saeko. “Look at me?”

 

Saeko turns quickly, meeting Alisa’s eyes and swallowing hard. She’s looking into glittering emerald, and she’s looking into Alisa’s soul.

 

“I want to kiss you,” she admits quickly, biting her lip.

 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you,” Alisa admits, a hand coming up to cup Saeko’s cheek with feather-light fingers.

 

She almost doesn’t see it, with the way they’re positioned. She barely sees it, as it is.

 

But she sees it.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Saeko spots a myriad of blue and purple that wasn’t there before. Alisa’s seen it too, and her eyes widen as she withdraws her hand.

 

Saeko doesn’t let her.

 

She grabs Alisa’s hand. She needs to know for sure.

 

Where their hands meet, galaxies start to form.

 

Blues and purples and pinks spiral out, painting both of their hands, their wrists, with a beautiful confirmation.

 

They’re soulmates.

 

“Alisa…” Saeko breathes, not wanting to look away from the galaxies blooming. “We’re—”

 

“I had hoped,” Alisa murmurs, her thumb tracing circles on Saeko’s wrist. “I had hoped, darling, but I’m unbelievably happy right now.”

 

“Get down here,” Saeko tells firmly, letting her other hand move up Alisa’s neck and tangle in silver locks. Alisa bends down, and Saeko reaches up to kiss her.

 

The galaxies on her skin are nothing compared to the galaxies exploding in her mind as their lips move.

 

It’s messy and uncoordinated, imperfect, but it’s Alisa, which makes it beyond perfect for Saeko.

 

She grins against Alisa’s lips, and she knows that, in a heartbeat, she would spend a hundred forevers under the stars with the woman she’s destined to love.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
